In interstitial radiation therapy, one method for treating tumors is to permanently place small, radioactive seeds into the tumor site. This method is currently accomplished by one of the following two procedures: (a) loose seeds are implanted in the target tissue, and/or (b) seeds are contained within a woven or braided absorbable carrier such as braided suture material and implanted in the target tissue. The loose seeds, however, are dependent on the tissue itself to hold each individual seed in place during treatment, and the woven or braided sutures do not assist in the placement of the seeds relative to the target tissue.
There have been many developments in brachytherapy (i.e. therapy relating to treating malignant tumors, which use such radioactive seeds). In one technique, hollow metal needles are inserted into the tumor, and the seeds are thereafter inserted into the needles, while the needles are being retracted to deposit the seeds in the tumor. Such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,308, which is incorporated herein by reference. The most commonly used instruments are the Henschke and Mick devices. The use of such devices has distinct disadvantages. The overall length of such devices is over 20 cm and such devices have significant weight making them difficult to manipulate.
Another disadvantage of the above technique is that the seeds are deposited in a track made by the needle. When the needle is withdrawn, there is a tendency for the seeds to migrate in that track resulting in a poor distribution of the seeds. Because the energy levels are low, distribution between centers of adjacent seeds should be on the order of about 1 cm for certain treatments. Poor distribution of seeds can result in undesirable concentrations of seeds resulting in either an over-dosage or under-dosage of radiation. Further, over time, the seeds tend to migrate along the needle track, away from the tumor, and accordingly patients commonly must repeat the procedure within a couple months to have seeds re-implanted near the tumor.
Further complicating the procedure is the fact that the seeds are small, because they need to fit in small bore needles to prevent excessive tissue damage. Due to their small size and high seed surface dose, the seeds are difficult to handle and to label, and can easily be lost. In addition, the technique of implantation of individual seeds is time consuming.
One preferred method of introducing seeds into the tumor site is using a pre-manufactured elongated assembly or implant that contains seeds spaced at 1 cm increments. This assembly is capable of being loaded into an introducer needle just prior to the procedure. What is desired in using an elongated assembly of seeds and spacers is the ability to insert such an assembly into a tumor site to provide controlled and precise placement of the radioactive seeds.
While assemblies with bio-absorbable materials and spaced radioactive seeds are known for use as interstitial implants, such assemblies are not entirely satisfactory. In one instance, the elongated implant is made using a bio-absorbable material consisting of an Ethicon Vicryl.RTM. This material is commonly known as PGA. Radioactive seeds and teflon spacers are inserted into the material. Needles loaded with the seeds in the carrier bio-absorbable material are sterilized or autoclaved causing contraction of the carrier material and resulting in a rigid column of seeds and spacers. This technique was reported in “Ultrasonically Guided Transperineal Seed Implantation of the Prostate: Modification of the Technique and Qualitative Assessment of Implants” by Van't Riet, et al., International Journal of Radiation Oncology, Biology and Physics, Vol. 24, No. 3, pp. 555-558, 1992, which is incorporated herein by reference. Such rigid implants have many drawbacks, including not having the ability to flex with the tissue over the time that the bio-absorbable material dissolves.
As the tissue or glands shrink back to pre-operative size, and thus as the tissue recedes, a rigid elongated implant does not move with the tissue, but remain stationary relative to the tissue or gland. The final location relative to the tumor is thus not maintained and the dosage of the radioactive seeds does not meet the preoperative therapy plan.
Another system for providing an elongated implant having radioactive seeds disposed therein is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,575, which is incorporated herein by reference. In this reference, a plurality of encapsulated radioactive seeds are positioned in a predetermined array. The seeds are encapsulated in individual capsules, with each capsule having a projection on one capsule end and a complementary recess on the remaining capsule end. A projection in one capsule is engageable with a recess in an adjacent capsule such that the desired number of seeds can be plugged together to form a column of rigid, bio-absorbable and elongated material. This implant is not entirely satisfactory inasmuch as it is time consuming and inefficient to carry out the manipulative steps of assembling such a strand of elongated material. Further the implant is quite rigid as it is inserted into a patient without the use of an introduction needle, as the implant itself acts as a rigid needle that is undesirably left in place.
In another embodiment disclosed in the above patent, a rigid needle implant containing radioactive segments, with break points, is inserted into the tumor. The needle implant is made of a bioabsorbable polymer that is rigid enough to be driven into the tumor without deflection and without the use of a separate hollow needle. When the proper depth is reached with the rigid polymer needle, the remaining, uninserted portion of the needle is broken off. This embodiment has the disadvantage of the above embodiment, in that being too rigid, the implant does not follow the tumor as it shrinks back to its normal size.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,947 cited, Coniglione, issued December 26, 2000, and incorporated herein by reference, a string of hollow seeds described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,828, cited, issued Feb. 3, 1998, also incorporated herein by reference, are strung onto a thin strand of suture material to form an array of seeds. This string of seeds is delivered into the tumor site placed within a hollow needle. Since the hollow lumen of the seeds are substantially smaller in diameter in relation to the outside diameter of the seed body, the string of suture material must be substantially smaller in diameter than the seeds themselves. The resulting diameter of the suture makes the suture axially weak and the suture can fold up between the seeds within the needle lumen as pressure is applied on the proximal end of the strand within the needle. Thus, the difference in diameter between the seed and the thin suture material makes the assembly susceptible to collapse from axial force applied on the proximal end, resulting in jamming of the assembly within the needle lumen and/or the assembly not maintaining the proper desired spacing between radioactive seeds as the assembly is expelled into the treatment site.
One relevant reference discloses modification of the needle structure to include a reloadable cartridge. In such reference the needle is inserted and as a cartridge of seeds is emptied, the plunger of the device is withdrawn and a new cartridge containing radioactive seeds is loaded into the syringe (Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,914, issued May 2, 1978). Another reference offers a device for implanting individual seeds in a planar dispensing device with multiple needles to ensure accurate placement of the seeds relative to one another and the treatment site (Kirsch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,179, issued September 1979). Another reference disclosed a shielding devices for bead strands which prevents radiation exposure for health care personnel performing treatment with the radioactive seeds (Windorski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,506, issued April 1985). All of the above references are incorporated herein by reference.
In another technique for treating tumors disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,592 cited, and incorporated herein by reference, seeds are held in a woven or braided bio-absorbable carrier such as a braided suture. The carrier with the seeds laced therein is then secured in place to form a suitable implant. This braided assembly exhibits many drawbacks, such as when the braided assembly is placed into the tumor. The needle that carries the braided assembly must be blocked at the distal end to prevent body fluids from entering the lumen. If body fluid reaches the braided assembly while the assembly is still in the lumen of the needle, the braided assembly can swell and jam in the lumen. Because the assembly is made of a braided tubular material, it is difficult to push the assembly out of the needle. As the needle is withdrawn from the tumor, pressure on the proximal end of the braided assembly causes the braid to expand and jam inside the lumen of the needle. Finally, if the braided strand is successfully expelled from the needle, the relative spacing of the seeds may not be maintained, if the braided material has collapsed.
Other references that address such implants and materials include the following, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.